


I Miss Him Too, Love

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Bottom Thomas, Boys missing their Asian, Cute Thomas, Floor Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm warning you, Instead I'm writing porn, Jealous Newt, M/M, Marking, Naughty Thomas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Possible turn into AU, Rimming (kinda, Sassy Newt, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers for Scorch Trials movie, The Scorch Trials Spoilers, Top Newt, Truck Sex, Weird Plot Shit, Weird Thomas, i just saw the scorch trials and want to rant and scream but, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler Alert for The Scorch Trials movie, I just saw it and I ship my ships harder now, and instead of ranting and screaming about it I'm gonna write porn....pairing is Newtmas, established btw.....takes place after an event that I sobbed over, hints at Thominewt....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Will Get Him

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at end of movie, please leave comments and kudos!

Thomas got up from where he was sleeping, he noticed Newt was already awake and helping people, he came out of the truck he was in and walked over to where he saw Frypan standing.

"Hey man"

Frypan turned to look at him and saw his puffy eyes, "you look like shit..."

"Thanks....I feel like shit....I miss him, I hope we get to him fast..."

"I know....eat something you shank, I don't think he'd be happy to see you starved..." he hands Thomas a can of beans and a fork.

"You're probably right about that...Minho is scary when he's angry...." he smiles slightly to try and ward off the tears coming, he goes to hide by a big rock so he can cry while he eats.

Little does he know Frypan is heading over to Newt to tell him to check on the brunette.

"Newt." Frypan says as he claps a hand on the boy's shoulder, the blonde looks at him quizzically

"Hey man what's up? Is Tommy awake?" he looks around for Thomas

"Yeah, but.... I think he's probably crying his shucking eyes out right now, go check on your boy, I'll take over this for ya..." he smiles abit, moving his hand from Newt's shoulder

"Oh shit....thanks by the way...." Newt says before going off to find Thomas and runs into Vince

"What are you up to?" Vince asks out of curiosity, Newt blinks and looks worried

"Have you seen Tommy?" he asks shakily, Vince raises an eyebrow, "Thomas I mean..."

"Oh that's nickname you call him, sorry forgot for a sec there, I saw him go over there" he points to the EXACT rock Thomas is hiding behind

Newt walks over there, before he even reaches the rock he hears Thomas crying, he exhales slowly before going around the rock to find his Tommy crying hard into his hands, he kneels in front of him and reaches out to touch his shoulder softly

"Tommy? Love are you okay?" he asks, his voice soft and sweet

Thomas lifts his head to look at him, "I-I miss him Newt...I'm so scared, what if we don't get to him in time??" he sobs

Newt pulls him into a hug, "I miss him too love, we'll get him back soon Tommy, I promise..."

Thomas hugs him back, and Newt nuzzles his cheek, "Can I kiss you Tommy?"

Thomas nods, "Of course you can, why did you ask?"

Newt smiles abit, he's trying to be strong for his Tommy, even though he's also worried as all hell too, "because I wanted to b- love...sorry, I almost said baby, that's his thing..." 

Thomas snorted, it was funny when that happened, he loved these two so much, it scared him to think of losing them forever, he's afraid he may never see Minho again, and it terrifies him

Newt tilted Tommy's chin up to get him to look in his eyes before he kisses him lovingly, Thomas kisses back, hugging the blonde as they kissed, Newt cupped his left cheek, softly rubbing his thumb over it to soothe the brunette, even if it's just a little bit.

Soon they part and Thomas is no longer crying, Newt kisses his cheek softly, "Eat up, We can hide and do things in abit Tommy, I promise, I'll give you whatever you want tonight, just ask, all you need to do is ask Tommy"

"Okay Newt..." Newt moves to sit next to him as he opens the can of beans, they smelled like honey, he tasted them and moaned, "Homigod, Newt taste this!"

Newt blushes and opens his mouth for Tommy as the brunette offers him a forkful, he takes it and chews with a hum because it's really sweet, he likes it too, he smiles as he swallows, "It is good Tommy"

Thomas smiles back and continues eating, making happy sounds and Newt smiles fondly as he watches him, when the brunette is done he kisses his forehead softly and helps him up and leads him back over to the group, holding his hand with their fingers entwined, "Come on Tommy" he says, causing the brunette to blush abit, Vince sees them and flat out laughs, Aris looks abit irritated, it isn't the first time either, he seems to get irritated when Newt or Minho shows Thomas affection, Thomas is starting to think he's jealous of the older boys, he wants to ask him later.

Thomas notices they are heading straight toward Jorge and Brenda, he panics abit, "Newt where are we going?"

Newt looks at him with a smile, "We're just asking if anyone needs help..."

Brenda waves at Thomas while raising an eyebrow as they approach, "What's up guys?"

"you guys need any help?" Newt asks, trying to sound nice as possible, he's not fond of Brenda, Jorge shakes his head, Brenda nods though, she also notices the boy's hands, she chuckles.

"I need some help lifting things onto a truck" she gestures to some crates and the truck behind her, Newt let's go of Thomas' hand to pick up one of the crates and carries it, as Thomas picks up a crate Brenda comes closer, "Thomas, I have a question..."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Are you and Newt together?"

Thomas almost drops his crate and Newt is there in the knick of time to help, "Tommy, are you okay?" he asks, his voice showing his worry, Thomas looks at him and nods, without thinking about where they're at, he gently rubs Thomas' cheek, "be careful love, there's no time for clumsiness, alright?" Thomas nods as he watches Newt go for another crate he blushes as Brenda looks at him knowingly, "You could've said you like a boy, I wouldn't have killed you..."

Thomas bites his lip, "walk with me?"

"okay" she does so

"It's not just Newt, it's Minho too....it's weird I know, but I love them both, and if that's wrong, I don't want to be right..."

Brenda laughs and Thomas sees the look on Newt's face, he knows the boy gets jealous easy, but this is just a small conversation, he blushes at the thought of how Newt gets, Brenda smiles, "Is he the jealous type? He's glaring daggers at me now" Thomas gets the crate on the truck and looks, and yeah, Newt was glaring at Brenda, she laughs, "Yeah he is...and by how he looks right now, I'm going to be covered in marks and probably oversensitive tomorrow..." Thomas groans and Brenda laughs, "that bad?" Thomas nods and heads to get another crate as Newt walks by with one.

Soon they finish getting the crates loaded onto the truck and Thomas turns to talk to Brenda again, "Sorry for the awkward stuff...I really didn't know how to tell you about it..." 

Brenda smiles, "It's fine, oh here he comes"

Thomas turns to see Newt coming toward him fast, "Newt-"

Newt just yanks him to him, "Fuck everyone seeing" he says before kissing his Tommy, Brenda starts laughing and Jorge just keeps a straight face, "oh dear god..."

Thomas blushes deeply, melting into the kiss, when Newt pulls back he smiles and looks at Brenda, "This is my boyfriend and Minho's boyfriend, and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it!" he the hugs Thomas close, Thomas hugs back, trying to hide his blushing face in Newt's coat.

"Newt..." Thomas whined

Newt looks at Thomas, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore"

Thomas blushes, "I love you..."

"I love you too Tommy..." he smiles and lets go of Thomas before going to help Frypan out

"that was cute" Brenda says chuckling, Thomas blushes cutely


	2. Don't Worry I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's porn in this chapter, and some plot, but yeah...porn ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its abit late, I'll try to update everyday, and all mistakes are my own, and autocorrects since I'm writing this on an iPad....This chapter takes place from the night of the first chapter and on...

Thomas stood by a truck that was parked more toward the shadows, watching the group by the bonfire, they had decided to do this before beginning tomorrow's journey, he felt abit odd by himself, but he started pacing because he started to worry and think about Minho.

He didn't hear the approaching footsteps because he was lost in thought, he was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his midsection.

"Hey Tommy" Newt said kissing the younger boy's neck, making him blush.

"Hey Newt" the brunette flushes abit, and turns his head so Newt can kiss him, it's brief but soft and sweet.

"we can hide in this truck" Newt said with a smirk, opening a back door and getting Tommy inside, checking to make sure no one noticed before climbing in too and shutting the door, he smiles at the brunette who flushes deeper red.

"So Tommy," he starts as he pulls off his coat and shirt, chuckling at Tommy's gasp, that further proved his theory that the boy would always be breathless at his and Minho's bodies, he had to stop that thought in it's tracks, thinking about the Asian only hurt right now, 

"Tell me what you want" he smiled, watching the brunette bite his lip for a moment.

"I-I want you..." he starts but gets embarrassed as always, Newt leans over him and kisses his forehead.

"You want me to what Tommy?" Newt asked, gently caressing the boy's cheek, looking into those Bambi eyes.

"D-do that thing w-with your tongue, y'know....when you lick my...." the boy flushes a deep red and Newt smiles and gently brings a hand to the boy's ass, making the boy gasp softly.

"Here Tommy?" the blonde asks with a slight smirk, smiling when Tommy just nods frantically.

Newt takes the boy's shoes off, then tugs the boy's pants off, along with his underwear, and puts all of it on the floorboard, he then takes a gentle hold of the boy's hips, "you want to be on your back or your stomach Tommy?"

Thomas blushes, because he knows the older boy can hold him, he has in fact, and Thomas likes it most when he's on his back, "B-back" Thomas stutters out.

Newt smiles, "Okay Tommy, let me know if you get uncomfortable love..." he gets comfortable between the younger boy's legs, and moves the brunette's hips to an angle he can easily get to the boy's ass at, and he taps the boy's right thigh, "Hold your legs for me, please Tommy?"

Thomas blushes darkly and does as he's told, feeling embarrassed at displaying himself like this.

Newt groans, "Shuck you're so sexy like this Tommy" he grips the boy's hips and pulls him closer to himself before grabbing his ass and spreading his cheeks abit to see his little pink hole, he smirks, "you're gonna be good for me right Tommy? Don't be too loud, love" he punctuates the statement by licking over the brunette's asshole softly.

Thomas can't even respond, he just tips his head back with a soft moan, gripping his thighs tighter for a moment.

Newt smirks before continuing to lick at the boy's entrance, working his tongue into the boy and groaning now and then to show his pleasure of doing this, enjoying the little moans and sounds the brunette gives him.

After a few minutes of this Newt stops earning a whine from the younger boy, but the boy's protest quickly changes to a moan of pleasure as the blonde easily slips three fingers into the boy's ass, moving them slowly and scissoring them, making the boy have to cover his mouth do to almost getting too loud.

"Newt! N-Newt please!" Thomas whines after a few minutes of this, Newt slows down his movements.

"Please what Tommy?" he asks, watching Thomas squirm abit, as he thought of words.

"P-please fuck me" the brunette whines, Newt pulls his fingers from the boy's ass and makes the boy let go of his legs, then he pulls him up.

"Tommy you're such a good boy, so beautiful too" he praises the younger as he kisses and sucks dark marks onto the boy's neck, making him moan.

Thomas shrugs off his coat, and gets Newt's pants undone and pushes them down abit, along with the blonde's underwear, freeing his member, Newt hisses at the air hitting him, and kisses Thomas hotly, it's all breathy moans and tongues and teeth, they pull away panting, "How do you want me to fuck you Tommy?" Newt asks, barely having enough self control due to his lover's appearance.

"I-I wanna be on your lap....then o-on my back..." the brunette answers, blushing deeply.

Newt groans, "Shuck that sounds hot Tommy" he pulls Thomas onto his lap and lines up with the boy's entrance, gently guiding the boy down, moaning softly at the feeling of being inside Tommy again, Thomas moans cutely, ducking his head to the spot between Newt's neck and shoulder, soon feeling the older boy stop once he's inside him fully.

"Do you want to me to move or do you want to love?" Newt asks, looking into those honey-whiskey eyes.

"Y-you, please Newt" Thomas pants, and Newt nods.

"Alright Tommy" he says before gripping Tommy's hips and lifting him abit so he can start moving, he starts slow, earning moans and encouragements from the younger boy, like 'Newt, it feels good' and 'Newt, don't stop', he starts to pick up the pace abit, groaning "Tommy you feel so good love, so good for me love" as he moves slightly so each movement hits the boy's sweet spot.

Thomas bites Newt's shoulder softly to stop his loud moans, Newt let's out a low moan at this, moving faster and harder up into that spot.

Thomas loses it.

"Oh god- Newt!!!" he moans as he cums, tightening his ass on Newt, causing the blonde to lose it too, he all but shouts, "Tommy!" as he cums inside the brunette.

They stay like that for a few moments, panting softly and kissing, with soft 'I love you''s.

Newt kisses Thomas' neck, "You ready for more Tommy?" he asks quietly.

Thomas nods and blushes as Newt skillfully gets him on his back, and onto his own knees without having to pull out of the brunette, the action making the younger boy moan.

"such a good, beautiful boy Tommy" Newt says, kissing the boy's neck then kissing him on the lips, the younger hugs him as he keeps one hand on the seat for support and uses his other hand to hold the brunette's hip, and he starts to move as he parts the kiss.

Thomas moans shamelessly as the older boy goes from a slow pace to a medium pace, he moans encouragements as the blonde soons just starts pounding into him, moaning his name "Tommy", quietly like a prayer, he kisses the younger boy passionately as he starts rocking into the boy's sweet spot, swallowing the boy's moans with the kiss, Thomas breaks the kiss with a low moan, "Newt!" and he cums again, moaning and closing his eyes, tightening around Newt, making him go over the edge too, the blonde stills as his orgasm hits him too, "Tommy!".

After catching their breath, Newt pulls out of Thomas and puts himself away, then fixes his pants before helping Thomas back into his pants and getting his shoes back on, then putting the boy's coat on him, Newt cleans his chest off with a bandana from his pocket and pulls on his shirt and coat, Thomas then sucks a dark mark right onto the older boy's Adam's apple, right where everyone can see, Newt pulls out a flashlight to make sure there was no mess and found there was nothing, he sighs with relief, he then lays down on the seats pulling Thomas to his chest.

"I love you Tommy"

"I love you too Newt"

Then as if they could read each others thought they both said, "Love Minho too"

They fell asleep smiling.

\------------(=owo=)-----------

Frypan woke them up, and made the boys eat, the camp was already packed and he told them they were riding with Vince.

Once everyone was done eating and got into their designated trucks, Vince's was the lead, they started to drive off.

Newt looked at Thomas, holding his hand with their fingers entwined, "Don't worry, I've got you, and we'll get Minho safe and sound....you'll see Tommy..." Thomas smiled abit, tears in his eyes he nods.

Vince smiles when he sees them in the rear view mirror, thinking, 'They're so in love it's actually cute'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing....


	3. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey to rescue Minho, and the beginning of the rescue....  
> Warning:  
> Aris flirts with Thomas  
> Aris kisses Thomas  
> Jealous Newt  
> Trigger happy teens  
> Ratman tries to hurt Thomas  
> Thomas is awsome with knives and guns  
> Newt is a BAMF  
> Newt kills to save his Tommy  
> Thomas almost ends up in a very bad situation but Newt saves him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a lot of the last half of this was hard to write for many reasons...

The drive was about two days, most of which Thomas spent worrying over if they make it to Minho with him still as himself, Newt spent it worrying abit too, about Minho as well as his Tommy, they were pleased to find out they where an hour drive away when Vince staked this day for 'rest before the rebellion' as he called it.

"Thomas!" Brenda called from where she sat by Aris and Frypan.

Thomas looked over and saw her motioning for him to come over, and he does, she laughs when she sees all of the hickeys on his neck, they were still pretty evident, 'Newt's kind of like a leech when he makes them' he thought to himself, remembering leeches and shivering, not a pretty thought, he sits next to Aris who looks at his neck and blushes.

"Are those from Newt?"

Thomas blushes, "Yeah...he likes marking me up..."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really...unless it gets bit, or pressed on hard..."

"ow...it doesn't sound very pleasant...."

"Once you're used to it, or even sometimes right away it feels good..."

Aris blushes, "When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"You liked a boy..."

Thomas blushes and fidgets with his coat, "I felt like I liked Newt right after meeting him.....then I met Minho and liked him too...so I guess.....when I was in the Glade...."

"Oh...."

"So, why are you asking? Do you like someone?"

"Yes..."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy..."

"hm....I thought maybe being in a Glade of girls you'd like a girl" Thomas chuckles, and stops when he sees Aris' serious look, "What?"

The boy seemed to be abit closer to Thomas' side, "I like you" he says before kissing Thomas who's eyes widen and he pushes the boy away.

"Aris what?! What are you thinking? I'm with Newt, I love HIM, you know this!"

"Thomas, I don't care, I'm jealous of him."

Newt was pissed as he came over to where Tommy was sitting, Aris looked angry, 'fuck that guy! Kissing MY Tommy! Who the fuck do you think you are?!' he thought as he hoisted Thomas up to his feet, before standing in front of the brunette, his hands on his hips, looking down at Aris.

"What makes you think you can kiss Tommy, MY boyfriend?", he asks coldly, Aris looks angrier now as he stands up.

"He's not a piece of meat you asshole! If he was mine I'd show him love everyday! I wouldn't ignore him!" the raven yells, Brenda and Frypan try to intervene.

"You don't know a damn thing about me and Tommy! I would die for him! I'm sorry I don't want to get in trouble for kissing him in front of everyone ALL the time! You're a shucking prick!" Newt yells, beginning to breathe heavily and balling his fists, Thomas moves between the two before either of them can throw a punch, he grabs Newt's face

"Newt, honey, ignore him, I'm mad at him too, he's our friend though, we don't hurt friends, remember?"

"He kissed you Tommy!"

"I know, and I pushed him away, I love YOU, Newt, I love Minho, you two are the only people for me, no one else, understand?"

Newt gripped Thomas' right wrist softly, "Tommy, I love you too....so much...." he looked at his Tommy, and the brunette nods pulling him close for a hug, he hugs back.

"Sorry for scaring you..."

"You didn't, I was worried though, that you would hurt a friend", he looks up abit at the blonde, who is taller, but only by abit and kisses his cheek.

"Tommy...", he nuzzles his face into the crook of the brunette's neck, ignoring the catcalls and whistles as he hugs the boy tightly.

Thomas smiles rubbing the blonde's back.

\--------------

The boys are handed guns by Vince, and knives too, and each of them got a launcher.

Thomas looked at the sheathed knife he was given and started tossing it from hand to hand, then grips the handle once before getting it clipped onto his belt, Newt chuckled as he watched, "I think I just saw something else I like"

Thomas blushes, "What's that?"

"You acting sexy without realizing it", the blonde smirks

"You thought that was sexy?"

"Yes, I did Tommy"

The brunette blushes and helps Newt with the straps of the gun and the launcher, smiling as he does.

"Don't worry Minho, we're on our way...", Newt said before kissing Tommy's forehead.

\------------

Newt checks his watch, it's almost time for them to 'storm the castle' as Vince had explained it, he looks over his shoulder at Thomas who looks scared, he wishes it could go differently so he wouldn't have to see that look of fear on Tommy's face, but he can't change the situation so he offers a nervous smile, the brunette nods as if to say 'we'll be safe', Newt really hoped so.

Vince gave the signal and forward to hell they went, guns blazing.

They got into the facility fairly quickly, without having to use too much ammo, once they got inside though, the real fun begins.

Guards come from every angle, and Vince tells everyone to wait until they're close enough to take down, the plan works, but as they start pushing forward an angry doctor comes straight for Thomas pushing him down, the brunette struggles to get the guy off, Newt yells and knocks the doctor out with his gun then helps Thomas up.

"You okay Tommy?"

The brunette nods, terrified.

"Okay, we have to split into teams, Newt, Thomas, Frypan, and Aris, head to the medical bay then the subject dorms, got it?", Vince says making sure to get a nod from the boys before calling out people for teams to search for Minho.

Newt and Frypan lead the way down the corridor leading to the medical bay, running into more guards once again Thomas is tackled by one, he'd had his knife out though and stuck the guy in the leg with a yell before shooting him with a launcher and pushing him off and getting his knife and the guards launcher, he sees a guard going for Newt from behind, 

"Newt! Behind you!"

The blonde turns around in the knick of time, knocking the launcher from the guards hands, the guard charges at him and he ducks, grabbing the man's left leg and elbowing the man in the chest before flipping the man on his back and knocking him out by hitting him with his gun, he turns back around and motions for them to move forward, embarrassed by the look on Thomas' face, he looked impressed.

They arrive at the medical bay doors and open them with a card snagged from one of the guards they took down, the doors opened and doctors in there were freaking out, saying they were innocent, Thomas approached a young looking redhead nurse,

"Do you know where they took Minho?" he asks sternly

The woman stutters, "I d-don't know who that is."

"He's an Asian kid, about our age"

"Subject A7?!" the woman replies in terror.

"He's not a fucking guinea pig!" Thomas spits with a growl, the woman backs up

"I-I can take you to him but-"

"But what??"

The woman looks nervous, "We need to be careful, Janson will be pissed"

At the mention of Ratman, Thomas grimaces and steps back, letting the woman lead, Frypan points his launcher at her back as a precaution and they start to follow the woman further into the medical bay, toward a corridor, Thomas is now at the tail of the group, keeping an eye out for anyone the others are ahead of him by a stretch, he turns to catch up but is tackled from the side by Ratman, he had the wind knocked out of him,

"You little shit! You're gonna kill the world not save it!" Ratman yells, hitting Thomas hard on the face making the boy let out a strangled yell, his nose bleeding now, he takes out his knife to stab the man but is stopped by a punch to the stomach, he cries out in pain and shoves at the man, knocking him off, he scrambles to get up and run, but screams when he feels pain in his leg, he looks down as Ratman laughs, his knife was in his leg, he pulls it out as Ratman approaches, and shoves him against a wall.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" he growls, Thomas screams as the man grabs his waistband, shoving his pants down, the man laughs

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEWT!!!!" Thomas screams at the top of his lungs

"Tommy!" Newt yells as he heads back down the corridor, cocking his gun when he sees what is about to happen his gut turns and as he comes closer,

"Get. Away. From. My. Tommy." he says as he raises his gun, Ratman laughs

"You don't have the guts to shoot me! You little freak!" he punctuates his sentence by hitting Thomas.

Newt loses it.

The blonde tackles Ratman with a snarl, 

"YOU BLOODY SON OF A BITCH!!!" he yells as he breaks the mans nose, he can hear Tommy crying, this fuels his rage more, Ratman laughs but not much before Newt gets an awfully wicked idea and shoves the barrel of the gun in his mouth.

"You want to know something?" he snaps as Ratman's eyes widen, 

"You're nothing but a bully! Trying to hurt kids all the time, and trying to do something like THAT?!"

The man shakes his head, growling, Newt smiles wickedly,

"I'll see you in hell you SICK FUCK!!" he pulls the trigger, blood getting on him, he watches the light leave the man's eyes and gets up and walks over to Thomas, who's sitting against the wall, crying, he kneels and pulls the boy into a hug.

"It's okay Tommy, I've got you now, no one's gonna hurt you..." he says, kissing the brunette's hair softly, letting his lover cry into his chest, Aris, Frypan, and the nurse look terrified when Newt looks over to see what the scuffing sound was, he helps Thomas up and fixes the boy's pants, he then hoists the boy up to hold him as if he was a koala, and walks to the others, his Tommy still crying.

"Lead the way lady..." he says coldly, Frypan opens his mouth but decides to ask later.

Aris looks disturbed, he'd just seen Newt kill for Thomas, he found a new respect for the older boy, he was still jealous though, they follow the nurse down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be too angry with me :l


	4. The Rescue And Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys rescue Minho, but find him in horrible condition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry...WICKED shucked Minho up bad...

The nurse stops in front of a door with a name tag that reads:

Subject A7. "Minho"

She turns to the boys as Newt puts Thomas down, "I've seen only some of the things they've done to him, and have examined him a few times, they put him through hell, and he looks it too..."

Newt steps up to her, "Just open the bloody goddamn door!"

She cowers and slides her key card through the reader and the door opens.

Newt makes everyone stay back and goes into the room, when he sees Minho his heart breaks.

Minho sat at the opposite wall, his hair was messed up, his white short was torn in places, same with his white pants, he was barefoot, bruised and scratched all over, his cheek was bruised and his bottom lip was busted.

Newt approached the older boy slowly, "Minho? It's me, Newt, what've they done to you, love?"

The Asian's eyes snap to the blonde and he growls.

Newt looks at him confused as he leans abit, "Minho, it's okay, it's me, Newt, I would never hurt you, love"

The Asian pounces on him with a fierce yell, pinning him down by sitting on his chest as he straddles him, Newt yelps.

"Minho stop! It's me Newt!" Newt yelled, Minho growled again.

"you hurt me! You psycho!" the raven yells as he wraps his hands around Newt's throat and starts pushing.

Newt chokes out a scream, "TOMMY!!!"

Thomas comes into the room and sees what's happening and yells as he tackles Minho to the ground, and off of Newt.

"Minho! Stop this!" Thomas yells as he smacks Minho hard, Minho's eyes widen and he looks at the brunette.

"Tomboy?" he asks with a tremble.

"Minho...what happened?" Thomas asks, looking extremely worried.

"I'm not sure...did I hurt you?? Did I hurt Newt?! Oh god is Newt okay??! I remember trying to hurt him!" Minho panics.

Newt comes over, "I'm fine you bloody shank...neck's sore though..."

Minho sits up and pulls both boys to himself with a hug, "I'm so sorry guys! I didn't know what I was doing!" 

He starts to cry as the boys hug him back, whispering 'It's okay' and 'we're here now'.

Newt kisses Minho's forehead, and Thomas kisses his his cheek.

Soon Minho calms down, he kisses both of his boys softly, "I love you guys, so damn much..."

Both boys grin happily and say in unison, "We love you too"

Minho laughs and the boys help him up and out of the room.

Frypan laughs, "You look like shit man..."

"You don't look any better..." he smirks.

They laugh, Newt makes the nurse leave and lets Thomas lead the way out of the hell hole and to the group.

There's booming sounds all over the place, and the building starts crumbling, they make it out in time though and head for the rest of the group, Vince laughs his ass off at the sight of them.

Before they can get in the truck he ruffles Thomas' hair the way a father would, "Ya did good kid"

Thomas smiles and helps get Minho into the truck before getting in himself, then Newt got in.

Vince went around and made sure everyone was accounted for before coming back and getting in and starting the truck on before driving off, leading the way.

They had a long drive ahead of them to get to Denver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god my feels....Anywho, sorry porn will be in chapter 2... It's late and I need sleep...


End file.
